strawberry vampire
by kitsune23star
Summary: an ichiruki story about love lust and blood sucking goodness


** the vampire strawberry**

in the castle of the famed kuchiki clan lived a princess her name was rukia and she lived with her brother byakuya. They didnt have a real close relationship so they stayed there distance from each other. It was a quiet and calm night in the kuchiki castle and princess rukia was out in the garden looking at the beautiful flowers that reflected off the moonlight. Then she heard a noise "whose there?!" trying to see who was there but with no luck. Out walked a man with bright orange hair a black suit with a red tie.

"Hello ma dam you look nice in the moonlight i must say." he looked at her with his brown eyes so calmly like he was casting a spell.  
"who are you?" she was looking at him with caution. he only smiled and walked closer to her. she stepped back but before she knew it she felt someone behind her hug her waist. "you dont have to worry about that ma lady your even prettier up close." he gave a smirk and his looked like they were looking straight through her. rukia couldnt help but fall in a trance after looking at his eyes so long. he bent down closer she tip toed higher and their lips centimeters away from each other but something knocked the orange haired boy away from rukia.  
"keep away from rukia you dirty vampire." byakuya holding on to the boys neck ready to choke him at minute. before she knew what was happening rukia snapped out of her trance and saw her brother holding on to the orange heads neck. "whats going on nii sama?"  
the orange haired man managed to get out of byakuyas grasp rubbing his with that smirk still on his face. he stared at rukia with those calm brown eyes she froze up at his glace "we'll meet again ma lady." the last thing he said before disappearing in the night."make sure that you dont come out here after dark." byakuya said said looking as serious as always. "why not?" "because he was no ordinary human hes a vampire." "vampire?!" rukia having a shocked looked on her face.

the next morning rukia went to town to get some food she was always kind enough to do things on her own not leaving it all to her maids. she went to a lot of stores but got all the stuff she needed. walking back to the castle she couldnt really see where she was going then a man came and took one her bags "may i help you little miss?" a tall man with black spiky hair said with a very warming smile. "s-sure." rukia starting to turn a little red in the face. as the man and rukia were walking to the castle the black head man broke the silence "so whats your name?" "uh...rukia." "haha had to think about eh? well im ichigo." giving a warm smile. she couldnt help but stare at his warm feeling. "where are we going rukia?" "oh uh... to that castle over on that hill." "wow thats pretty big place you have there" "my brother and i leave there though we dont talk much i know he'll protect me though." "thats a weird relationship"

they got to the castle they entered "WELCOME MA LADY!!!" rukias maid rangiku said in rukias face "uh...hello rangiku."  
"hey whos this guy hes pretty handsome." rangiku looking up and down at the man "well hello im ichigo nice to meet you." he grabbed her hand and kissed it so softly. rangiku turned a very deep red "oooh such a gentleman." rangiku turned towards rukia and whispered "you should keep him real close cause someone else will take him." rukia turned super red at what she said "what are you talking about i just met him!" although she said that quiet loudly when she realized how loud she said it she turned even more red and ichigo only smirked at her. "uh... wheres nii sama?" trying to change the subject "oh byakuya sama had some important stuff to do but he wouldnt tell me for some reason." 'probably because youll tell anyone who ask.' rukia thought though her expression gave it away. "this place is pretty big on the inside as it is on the out." ichigo said looking at the ceiling. "well i guess i should get going." "oh no please stay with ma lady for launch sence her brother isnt here." "rangiku!" "well i wouldnt mind if thats okay with you." rukia looked at ichigo for a second "oh well okay i guess."  
ichigo and rukia were in the garden on the stone bench eating well prepared sandwiches "i've never had anything like this i guess thats because its of a higher level then me." ichigo really did like the sandwiches he ate almost two trays of the stuff. "ichigo do you mind if i ask you something?" then ichigo stop shoving the sandwiches in mouth quickly ate whatever was in his mouth "sure."  
"you might think im for this but... do you believe in vampires?" then ichigos face turned somewhat serious "you could say that why?"  
"well i had an encounter with one last night right over there." she pointed to the place she meet the wild orange headed vampire. "wow an encounter with a vampire thats somethin i havent heard before." "sorry that you probably think i'm crazy for saying this." "no i believe you 100%." "you do thats good." rukia letting out a breath after he said that. "but miss rukia do you mind if i ask you something?" he turned to rukia with his deep long stare that made rukia feel like he was look through her like the vampire last night. "w-what is it?" he suddenly grabbed her hand on the bench and brought his face closer to hers "what are you feeling right now?" he whispered in her ear she felt her eyes falling and a deep blush come over her face. "i...i dont know." ichigo took her chin and lifted it to his he super close her lips he kept getting closer and closer "MA LADY BYAKUYA SAMA IS BACK!!!" rangiku yelled from the door super loud snapping rukia from her trance. "oh uh i think we should go in." rukia was so nervous she was brushing off her dress hair and anything else that was on her.

"welcome back nii sama." rukia bowing to her brother. he still had that cold look in his eye then shot it to ichigo who felt shock go through him when byakuya looked at him. "who are you?" "im ichigo kurosaki nice to meet the brother of the lovely rukia." the rukia felt red come across her face when he said that he smirked waiting for byakuya to shake his hand."ill be going to my room now." walking up the huge stairs byakuya didnt even say hi to rukia leaving weird vibe in the air between ichigo and rukia. "sorry about that nii sama is pretty much cold to everyone." "dont worry about its not that big a deal, guess i better get going its getting pretty dark." ichigo was about to leave when rangiku completely yelled "MA LADY WOULD TO GO OUT WITH YOU SOMETIME!!!" ichigo turned around and saw rukia covering rangikus mouth with a completely red face. he could only smile at her reaction "ID LOVE TOO!!" he yelled back much to both their surprize and watched as he walked off the horizon. "looks like ma lady has a date." rangiku elbowed rukia with a sly smirk on her face.

&&&

hope i did good on my first fan fic more chapters comin soon XD


End file.
